valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Kai Schulen
This article is for the female character going by the name Kai Schulen in most of the promotional materials for Valkyria Chronicles 4 * For the character originally born with the name "Kai Schulen", see Kai Schulen (real). * For an overall view of the "Kai Schulen" identity as it was assumed by different persons, see Kai Schulen (Identity). |English = |Unit = Ranger Corps Squad E }} , whose real name is Leena Schulen, is a character from Valkyria Chronicles 4. Leena assumed her brothers identity so that the military would not find out the real Kai has deserted the army. Sometimes she encounters minor trouble with her false identity, such as getting issued male uniforms (the real Kai being male). Her actual biological sex is an open secret with members of Squad E, who also help with the cover up. Occasionally Raz would refer to her by her real name, and she would scold Raz for not being careful with the top secrete. Profile 'Appearance' 'Personality' She is usually silent and blunt. While she may sound mannish and curt when she speaks, she is actually very mature and kind. 'Biography' Story Childhood Leena Schulen, together with her older brother Kai, were childhood friends with Claude, Riley, and Raz, growing up in Hafen, Gallia. After her brother and other friends joined the Edinburgh Army, Leena entered Hafen's local defense force serving as a sniper. Kai the One Shot Killer In the winter of 1934 EC, Leena was asked by Kai to be his stand-in double in the army, without explaining why he had to leave. Leena accepted her brother's request, even at the risk of being the one to take the punishment for his desertion if discovered. Thanks to the persuasion of Claude and Raz (whom Kai has asked to help), the respect the rest of the squad had for Kai over the years training together, and also Leena pummeling their best close-quarter combat fighter (Raz) into the dirt, the entire Squad E agreed to help cover up the identity switch, even though they knew if word gets out they could all face court martial. The switch was timed to take place during a transition period of the army's training program, so the new people overseeing Squad E did not know what Kai actually looked like, while her squad mates helped with cover up any trouble the "substitute Kai" might have due to lack of familiarity with this new life, or due to the fact that Kai is supposed to be a man. Everyone in the squad got used to calling her "Kai" naturally, although Raz in a few incidents of hysterical panic would revert to referring to her as "Leena". The real Kai was the best shooter in the entire squad, and thus the training instructors called out Kai Schulen specifically for a sniper exam. However, the substitute Kai wasn't doing too well with accuracy, so Claude, Raz, and the rest of the squad had to help her cheat on the exam. Through some brazen efforts of deception, they managed to pull off the perception that Kai is a genius sniper, generating quite an excitement among the instructors. After the exam, she noted that she used to shoot much better with the old model hunting rifles when she served on the Hafen defense force, and she wasn't used to the difference with the LF Wasp yet. That's when Raz discovered that she had the scope on the sniper rifle installed completely wrong. After the scope was fixed, she demonstrated her shooting skills, with Raz realizing that she was actually an even better sniper than her older brother. Soon after, "Kai Schulen" earned the reputation and alias of "One Shot Killer"; this skill, according to Aladdin Ballard, motivated him to shave himself bald as a reminder to become a better sniper. EWII Under the fake identity of Kai, she was the sergeant major of Squad E and participated in Operation Northern Cross, including the Battle of Siegval. When Operation Northern Cross turned into a route, she and the rest of surviving Ranger Corps boarded the Snow Cruisers of the Edinbourgh Navy, as the ground forces for Operation Cygnus. She was aboard the Centurion. During Centurion's voyage, it picked up some refugees fleeing the Empire. Among the refugees was an agent sent by the real Kai, and secretly provided her with a device that allows communication with her brother (who at this point was working with the Empire under the alias Forseti and advises the special unit X-0). As she always seeks her brothers approval and does his bidding, she provided him with the route that the Cygnus Fleet was taking, which allowed X-0 to setup an ambush that sunk Comet and knocked out the primary power of Centurion. Gameplay For information regarding Claude's stats, potentials and overall gameplay, please refer to: * Kai Schulen/VC4 Quotes For information regarding Claude's quotes, please refer to: * Kai Schulen/Quotes Gallery For information regarding Claude's images, please refer to: * Kai Schulen/Gallery External Links * Official Japanese site character page * Official English site character page References Navigation Category:Squad E Category:Edinburgh Army Category:Federate Army Category:Valkyria Chronicles 4